robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rammstein
Rammstein was an American competitor robot from Miami, Florida, that appeared in Series 4 of Robot Wars. It fought exclusively in the War of Independence special broadcast as part of that series, losing its only battle to Panic Attack after running out of power and being pitted. Rammstein was also one of the robots in attendance for the unaired MTV Pilot, held prior to the filming of Series 4, but it was not selected to compete. Design Rammstein was an invertible, parallelogram-shaped robot with six-wheel drive and initially armed with a pneumatic spike at the front. Despite being classified as a super heavyweight in American robot competitions, it was permitted to enter the War of Independence after making a few weight saving adjustments which brought its weight down to 95kg, including the replacement of its spike with a static ramming one, and the removal of some of its drive motors. However, being designed for the three-minute bouts in BattleBots, Rammstein's power source was not adapted for the longer five-minute battles held in Robot Wars, which contributed to its loss in its only UK series appearance. Robot History MTV Pilot Before its televised debut on Robot Wars, Rammstein was one of eight robots selected to compete in the pilot episode commissioned by MTV in July 2000. However, when one robot withdrew from the competition, the field of competitors was reduced to four, which led to Rammstein losing its place in the competition despite being present at filming. Series 4 Representing the United States of America, Rammstein faced UK Series 2 champion Panic Attack in the first round of the War of Independence. The two robots drove at each other, but were at first unable to cause too much damage to each other, even with Rammstein making use of its weight advantage to push Panic Attack around the arena. Eventually, Panic Attack lifted Rammstein and flipped it over, but this did not affect Rammstein, since it was invertible. Panic Attack then lifted up Rammstein and tried to set it on its side. Eventually, it overturned the American machine again. Rammstein tried to escape, but was running out of power and drove straight onto Panic Attack's lifting forks. The former British champion lifted Rammstein up and performed its signature move, by lifting it up off the floor and carrying it over to the open pit, before lowering the worn-down Rammstein into the abyss. As a result, Rammstein was eliminated in the first round. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 1 Series Record Outside Robot Wars Rammstein LV00.jpg|Rammstein's BattleBots Season 2.0 appearance. Rammstein sf01.jpg|Rammstein's BattleBots Season 3.0 and 4.0 appearance. Rammstein S5.jpg|Rammstein, as it appeared in Season 5.0 of BattleBots. File:Surgeon_General_BB5.0.png|Surgeon General, the team's heavyweight entry to BattleBots File:SweetRevenge_ABCBB2015.jpg|Sweet Revenge, team member Nola Garcia's entry to ABC BattleBots In addition to the War of Independence, Rammstein competed in all five televised seasons of the original BattleBots. It reached the semi-finals in Season 1.0 before losing to Minion, and reached the quarter-finals in Seasons 2.0 and 3.0, losing to Diesector on both occasions. In Season 4.0, Rammstein reached the Round of 16 before being defeated by New Cruelty, while in Season 5.0, it lost a judges' decision in the second round to Hammertime. The team also entered the Heavyweight division with the Surgeon General which reached the semi-finals for Season 4.0. Team member Nola Garcia returned for the ABC reboot of BattleBots with Sweet Revenge, which performed poorly in its only fight against British entry Radioactive and was eliminated in the first round. Trivia *When literally translated, Rammstein's name means "Ramming Stone" or "Battering Ram" in German. *Like Meshuggah, Rammstein shares its name with a metal band. In its case, it was named after Rammstein, a German Industrial Metal band known for their use of pyrotechnics. **This makes Rammstein one of three robots to share its name with a hardcore band, the third being Suicidal Tendencies. *Although normally a Super-Heavyweight, the revised Rammstein ended up weighing 0.1kg lighter than the Heavyweight frenZy when the two robots fought in the War of Independence. See Also *[http://battlebots.wikia.com/wiki/Rammstein Rammstein (BattleBots)] Category:US Representatives Category:International event only competitors in the UK Series Category:Robots from Florida Category:Robots with Spikes Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Invertible Robots Category:US robots that competed in BattleBots Category:Robots with names from music Category:Robots which lost their only battle Category:Robots which only fought in International Events